Orion
Orion (ハウト Haut, in Japan) is a character of the ''Bomberman'' series, one of the three members of the Masked Trio, being a subordinate of Altair, and a boss in the game Bomberman 64. Having superhuman strength, he is the second most powerful of the trio. He has some knowledge of engineering and great mechanical skills. His base of operations is Red Mountain, an active volcano. Biography Some time before Bomberman 64, Orion and his friends helped Altair steal the Omni Cube from Sirius, but, even with the four working together, they were barely able to steal the cube from him. To power the Onmi Cube, the four began draining the energy of planets around the galaxy, and one of them was Planet Bomber. He was the second of the trio to fight White Bomberman, but, upon Bomberman's victory, he doesn't die, but rather leaves, like Regulus, blowing himself up and using the blast to get away from the fight. He returns riding the mobile-suit Hades, a giant robot who was used for mining, but was remodeled by Orion to be a fighting machine. With the help of Sirius, Bomberman manages to wreck Hades and leaves the machine's cockpit open, leaving Orion unprotected from the molten magma. Orion, trapped inside the machine, sinks into the molten lava. Personality He's a harsh individual who likes to end his battles quickly, using unusual tactics, like just throwing his opponents into the lava instead of fighting them. He's also very worried with his master, Altair, often calling him "Lord Altair" and thinking about how the actions of his comrades would affect his master. Gold Cards (First Fight) #Bounce a pumped bomb off of his head #Catch him in a pumped bomb explosion #Let him hit you with his shock barrier #Defeat him without throwing him over the edge #Defeat him by the target time Gold Cards (Against Hades) #Blow up his left hand #Blow up his right hand #Blow up his hat #Bounce a pumped bomb off his head and throw a bomb at Orion #Defeat him by target time Powers *He usually attacks with a Bomb Kick. *Orion's special attack is a large, green forcefield that comes out of him. if it makes contact, it will dizzy Bomberman. The shield also serves as a temporary barrier of invulnerability for Orion. *If Orion does stun Bomberman with his forcefield, he will then throw Bomberman into the lava causing him to instantly lose a life. Etymology * Orion gets his name from the well-known constellation that's also named after the hunter in Greek Mythology. (USA/EU) * The Haut name is of French origin for the adjective "haughty" which could explain Orion's attitude and battle tactics towards Bomberman during their fight. (JPN) Trivia *If a pumped bomb is bounced off Hades's head, he will be stunned, and the door on him will open up to reveal Orion. A bomb can be thrown at him; if it is a pumped bomb, then, regardless of how much HP he has left, he will be destroyed. *Orion presumably had some knowledge of engineering, as he was said to have converted Hades from a mining robot into the battle mech it appears as in the game. *Orion is one of the only Bombers in the game that will actively seek to knock Bomberman unconscious, pick up his stunned body, and toss him off of the edge. Altair also does the same in the second phase of the fight. *Orion, aside from screaming when he loses and battle grunts, has no dialogue throughout the game. Because of this, he is also the only villain in the game whose image is never displayed in a dialogue box. (He does, however, speak a little in the 4Koma comics of Bomberman 64.) *Until the true ending of the battle with Altair is seen, Orion is likely the only member of Altair's group to be made aware of Sirius' presence—Sirius appears to give Bomberman a Remote Control before the boss fight with Hades. *In an "outtake" of the first battle with Orion in the true ending credits, Orion is knocked out by a boulder after he jumps down to the battle platform. *Orion is the only boss of the game who appears as both the mid-boss and final boss of his world. *Orion's primary tactic is to try to throw Bomberman into the lava, but ironically, he is the one who ends up falling into lava. *During his defeat scene in the first battle, he sends fireballs flying diagonally, which will hit Bomberman if he is in the line of fire. Because of this, Bomberman can move during his defeat scene. *After defeating Orion, he will leave by blowing himself up. During the Process, the player will have a few seconds to get Bomberman to a safe distance away from the flames being diagonally shot. Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Masked Trio Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased